


The Unexpected

by ClaudiaEdson



Series: Love's Lessons [1]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: A camping trip leads to unexpected activities
Relationships: Lee Crane/Chip Morton
Series: Love's Lessons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593130





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in a print fanzine under a pseudonym

Lee Crane had a hard-on. It was a hard-on of monumental proportions, and it was entirely unexpected. 

It was high summer. He stood behind a tree, watching his best friend and second-in-command, Chip Morton, bathing in a mountain stream. They were on a long-anticipated leave from Seaview and had spent the day hiking in this remote area of Wyoming, enjoying the scenery and each other's company.

Lee had followed Chip every step of the way, watching the blond's firm ass move in tight hiking shorts, following the movements of his muscular legs as he climbed. He'd gotten a surprise when his cock stiffened at the sight, staying hard and getting harder as the day drew on.

He'd remained aroused when they stopped in a small clearing near the stream and set up camp. Bothered by his body's response, he'd only grunted when Chip said he was going to wash up. He'd watched him go, then despite himself, had followed.

Naked as the day he was born, Chip stood knee-deep in the stream. His body was hard and lean, well-defined, outweighing Crane by a good twenty pounds, and all of it solid muscle. Crane watched in fascination as the tall blond lathered soft soap all over his body, clearly luxuriating in the feel of his own hands as they smoothed the soap over his chest, belly, and between his legs.

It wasn't the first time Lee had seen Chip naked. They'd roomed together at Annapolis, had showered together at health clubs, had stripped down together before and after countless dives, and none of those had ever inspired this type of reaction. But he'd always noticed how perfect Chip's body seemed, and somehow, his eyes were always drawn to his cock, that long, strong shaft, or to his firm, hard ass.

Chip rinsed himself off, paying special attention to his cock. As Crane watched, it lengthened, thickened, filling his hand. Chip stroked the engorged flesh, closing his eyes, clearly enjoying the sensations he was producing. 

Crane gulped. Seemingly of their own volition, his hands opened his shorts, and he took his own engorged cock into his hands to stroke it. He reveled in the sensations he produced as he watched the blond rinse himself.

Lee stroked his cock, falling into the sensations. He was highly aroused, and knew he could come with just a few strokes of his hand. If he was lucky, he'd come and be back at the campsite before Chip even knew what had happened. Eagerly, he began stroking his throbbing cock, working himself toward orgasm. 

Suddenly, Chip was standing in front of him. He was gloriously naked and still hard, his cock reaching toward Lee as Lee’s erection reached toward him. He said nothing, just smiled and reached out to touch Lee's insistently stroking hand. Lee just stared at him, but there was nothing censorious in Chip's gaze. Instead, his smile was reassuring, even encouraging.

"I'd like to do that for you if you don't mind."

Wordlessly, Lee nodded and allowed Chip to remove his hand.

"You'll be more comfortable without these," Chip said as he pulled Lee's hiking shorts and underwear down and off, placing them to one side. Then he took Lee's engorged cock into his hand, stroking it gently but firmly as he slipped his free hand around Lee's waist, cupping the warm palm around Lee’s hip.

Why are you letting him do this? Lee asked himself, but it felt so good, so damned good, that he allowed the blond to continue. Leaning against his friend, he gave himself over to his rising desire, pumping into Chip's hand. He gasped at the sensations those long fingers inspired, drawing in deep ragged gulps of air as they worked their magic on his cock. Chip’s free hand caressed Lee’s hip, his fingers tracing gentle circles on skin that ached for more.

Suddenly Chip's hand was gone, replaced by a silky warm wetness. Lee gasped and his eyes flew open. Chip was kneeling before him, sucking his cock, his blond head bobbing up and down as his mouth moved on Lee's cock. Expertly sucking it, too, as if this wasn't the first time he'd ever had another man's cock in his mouth. Lee thought about pulling away, but the sensations — oh, the sensations! He pumped into the blond's mouth, reaching out to tangle his hands in Chip's hair, encouraging him. 

Chip reached out with one hand to cup Crane's balls, and squeezed, gently. Lee groaned and thrust into Chip's mouth, pulling the blond head towards him. Chip increased his tempo, sucking harder, stroking Lee's engorged cock as he sucked on it.

Lee moaned and tried to delay his orgasm, to prolong the incredible sensations, but he could hold off no longer. With a hoarse cry, he exploded, shooting copious jets of hot semen into Chip's mouth, bracing himself against the blond's shoulder as he came.

And the blond took it all, greedily sucking every drop. He slowed his tempo when Lee finished, gently stroking, then removed his mouth, gently licking the last drops of semen from the now-flaccid penis. Then he looked up to meet Lee's eyes.

"Why?" was all Lee could ask. The shakiness of his voice surprised him and he cleared his throat.

"Why not?" was Chip’s soft rejoinder. "You...seemed to need it."

"I did," Crane admitted. "But I don't know why."

"Does it matter?"

Crane shook his head. "Chip...I'm not...gay."

"Neither am I."

Crane gave an eloquent snort. "I know — you have quite a reputation. You'll fuck any woman who'll spread her legs for you." 

Chip smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I like fucking."

Lee frowned, hesitating. "You...seemed to know what you were doing."

The blond shrugged. "I'm bisexual. I prefer sex with women, but once in a while..." His voice dropped. "Once in a while I need a man."

"And this was a once in a while?"

"It was something we both needed right now," Chip said evasively. When Lee looked uncomfortable, he continued, "Or are you going to tell me I imagined that hard-on you had while you were watching me bathe?"

"You knew?" Lee asked in astonishment.

Chip nodded. "I heard you walk up, watched you out of the corner of my eye. You got pretty into it — I thought for a minute that I wouldn't get here before you came."

"And you didn't want that."

"No, Lee, I didn't. I wanted to share it with you."

Crane snorted. "We certainly did that. You got every drop."

Chip reached out and placed one large hand on Lee's naked thigh, kneading it gently. "Lee, I've seen you watching me. You've been attracted to me sexually whether you knew it or not. I just helped you realize it." He smiled. "It felt good, didn't it?"

Lee remembered the sensations that had flooded him. "That's an understatement."

Chip’s smile widened. "Good."

"It could have backfired, you know."

Chip nodded. "I know. But I was willing to take that chance."

He said it in a voice so low that Lee felt a surge of appreciation for the bravery it had taken Chip to make that move. Then he caught sight of Chip's cock, still hard, reaching from its nest of blond curls. A drop of fluid glistened on the tip. "You're still hard," he said unnecessarily.

"Yeah," Chip replied. "Even harder than I was before."

"I...uh..."

Chip shook his head. "It's okay. I'll take care of myself."

"No." Lee's reply was quick, firm, surprising both of them. "I...uh...." He stopped, flustered, unsure what to say next. How did you tell another man you would jerk him off?

"I don't expect anything more than a hand job." Chip's response was soft, uncertain, almost shy.

Lee cleared his throat. "That's good, because I don't think I could — uh — blow you off."

Chip smiled. "That would be nice," he said wistfully, "but I won't push you." He rose, picked up his clothing. "Let's go back to the campsite — we'll be more comfortable there."

Lee nodded, gathered his clothing, and naked, followed. He couldn’t take his eyes off his friend’s naked form. He watched the play of the muscles beneath Chip's tanned skin, then dropped his gaze to the paler flesh of his ass, wondering what that firm flesh would feel like in his hands. Uncomfortable with the realization, he slowed his pace.

Chip was seated on his sleeping bag when Lee arrived. Lee dropped his clothes onto his sleeping bag and walked to Chip.

"Are you sure?" the blond asked. He was still proudly erect, his cock reaching towards Crane.

Lee sat alongside him. "It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"I still can — "

"No." And he reached out, taking the stiff cock into his hand. 

Chip gasped, straightened, then relaxed, leaning back to prop himself against outstretched arms. "Just pretend you're jerking yourself off." His voice was breathless, shaky.

"Hmmm," Lee answered, surprised at the satiny feel of his friend. He wondered why it surprised him — Chip's cock, though longer and thicker, felt just like his own, and he was no stranger to his own erections.

He let his eyes roam over the blond's body, so similar in form to his own, yet so different — broader through the chest, shoulders, waist and hips, with more muscular thighs. Where it counted, though, they were the same — proudly, fully male.

Lee wondered why he was doing this, then knew that he had to, no matter what. For some reason, it felt right — sitting here naked with his best friend, the other man's hot, throbbing, erect cock in his hand, begging for release.

"What are you waiting for?" Chip whispered. "Make me come."

Lee felt a thrill go through him at the words. He began stroking, gently at first, then more firmly as he gained confidence. He was rewarded by the smile of pleasure on the blond's face, accompanied by Chip's little gasps of ecstasy as his strokes became still more confident. 

"So good," the blond gasped. "Don't stop." He lay back down, reaching up to rub his nipples. "Please, Lee, don't stop."

Emboldened, Lee reached down between the blond's legs to cup Chip's warm balls, smiling as the blue eyes flew open at his touch. Chip moaned and spread his legs. "You like that?" Lee asked, weighing the sac in his hands. It was warm and moist in his palm, and he squeezed gently as he continued to stroke Chip's cock with his other hand. Chip's only reply was an inarticulate groan and renewed thrusting of his hips.

Lee was surprised at the feelings of tenderness that engulfed him at the sight of his friend lying there, so trusting, so vulnerable. He was again amazed at the vast amount of trust it had taken Chip just to approach him down by the stream — if Chip trusted him that much, couldn't he return it, just a little?

Before he had time to think, he'd leaned down, taking the tip of that long, strong cock into his mouth.

Chip's eyes flew open. "Lee! What —"

Lee lifted his head. "Shhhh. It's okay. Just don't —" He couldn't finish the sentence.

But Chip understood. "I won't come in your mouth. I promise."

"Thanks." And Lee lowered his head to Chip's cock once more.

Chip's cock was crowned with a drop of salty fluid. Lee found the taste startling, but not unpleasant. It took him a minute to find the rhythm, but, judging by Chip's satisfied moans and the occasional shudder, he was doing just fine. Lee sucked, stroking the long, thick cock and the tightening balls, occasionally squeezing more tightly, receiving a satisfied grunt in return.

"Lee...." Chip moaned, pushing at his shoulders. "Lee, stop, I'm gonna come. Oh, God, Lee, I'm gonna —"

Lee lifted his head just in time to avoid the great gush of semen that spurted out of Chip's spasming cock. He kept stroking, watching as Chip threw his head back and gasped, writhing, moaning inarticulately as his seed spurted across his chest and belly.

The blond's orgasm seemed to take forever, and Lee watched in fascination. He'd never seen a man come before, and the raw power of the act was impressive. 

He suddenly realized that Chip was watching him with sated blue eyes. "I guess that was good," Lee said uncertainly.

He was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "Terrific," Chip replied. "Thank you." He looked at Lee's groin. "I think you enjoyed it, too."

Lee looked down to see that he was again erect, his cock as stiff and hard as if he hadn't just come into Chip's greedy mouth not ten short minutes earlier.

"I can take care of that, if you like," Chip offered.

"Another blow job?" Lee asked, his eyes lighting with anticipation.

Chip nodded. "If you want — though I had something more interesting in mind."

"What?"

"Fuck me." 

No, Lee thought, he couldn't have heard right. "What?"

"Fuck me — your cock," Chip reached out and took the member in question into his hand, gently stroking, "in my ass."

"I — uh — how would we do that?" Lee asked uncertainly, finding the idea exciting despite himself.

"Easy. Have you ever fucked a woman doggy style?"

"Well...yeah. Not up her ass, but..."

"The principle is the same. You just have to go a little more slowly at first. And we use plenty of artificial lubrication." He reached into his backpack and came up with a large white tube.

"I see you came prepared."

Chip grinned at him. "I'm always prepared — especially if I go anywhere with you."

"Sure of yourself."

Chip shook his head. "Sure of you — but uncertain when you'd admit it to yourself. I've wanted to feel you in my ass for years." He hefted the tube. "Well?"

Lee stared at him, his cock throbbing, growing heavier, harder, longer with every second Chip held onto it. Finally, he swallowed and nodded. "Show me what to do.'

Chip grinned. It held triumph and satisfaction, but was also gentle, encouraging. He unscrewed the cap and squeezed out a quantity of the jelly onto his palm. "First," he said, rubbing his palms together. "we warm it. Then," he said, engulfing Lee's cock in his hands, "we put it on you."

Lee groaned at the feel of those gentle hands on him. "Christ, don't stop."

"The best is yet to come — if you'll pardon the expression." Chip grinned at his pun and handed Lee the tube. "Put a little on your fingers." Lee did as he was told, and Chip turned around, kneeling, leaning forward with his weight on his forearms, his ass in the air. "Spread my cheeks and put the jelly on my asshole. Rub it in good — then slide your finger inside."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Lee nevertheless did as he was told. He felt his cock swell yet again as Chip's asshole closed around his finger and the blond began to respond to his ministrations. "God, Lee, yes," Chip breathed. "In and out, stretch me. In and out. Oh, God, ahhhh....." Moaning in ecstasy, he pushed back towards Lee. "Damn, don't stop, don't stop. Can you rub my balls?"

Lee reached forward and complied, holding the heavy sac in his hands, squeezing gently, stroking, feeling the twin weights moving around inside. He maintained his ministrations to Chip's ass, stroking a long finger in and out, rubbing the sensitive area between his asshole and balls, to the accompaniment of Chip's ecstatic moans and little mewling cries.

"Can you slip another finger inside me?" Chip asked gruffly.

"Another one?" Lee asked.

"Two more, if you can. Don't be shy. They'll fit. Just — ooohhhhh..."

Lee grinned at Chip's reaction as he slipped a second finger in to join the first. "Like that?"

"Just like that. Christ, you learn fast," Chip gasped. "I can't wait any longer — I want you in my ass now. You may not last long, but I promise you, you'll love it."

Surprised at his own level of excitement, Lee agreed. He slowly withdrew his fingers, twisting them slightly as he did, and was rewarded by another lusty groan from the blond. Kneeling between Chip's legs, he pushed the tip of his heavily-lubricated cock between the cheeks of Chip's ass, aiming for the equally well-lubricated asshole.

Chip pushed back, gasping as Lee's cock began to slide inside him. "Harder," he panted. "Keep pushing, come on, go slow but don't stop. Now — ahhhh..... Oh, yeah.... Yeahhhhh...."

Lee was surprised at the tight heat around his cock. Much tighter than a woman, and much more resistance. Every nerve in his cock — in his entire body — came alive as he pushed into that hot, tight channel.

Chip gasped and Lee tried to draw back, but Chip reached back and grabbed his hips. "NO!" He pulled him forward. "Christ, Lee, don't stop now. Just keep fucking me — hard. Don't hold back."

"But I hurt you." Lee protested.

The blond gasped out a laugh. "That wasn't pain, you idiot — that was pleasure. God, you feel so good - fuck my brains out."

Lee grasped the muscular hips more firmly and pulled Chip back toward him as he thrust forward. He grinned at the gasp that action produced. "I think I can do that."

He thrust forward, holding tightly to Chip's hips, pulling the blond back towards him with every thrust. Their thighs and balls slapped together with each thrust, and their guttural groans and cries mixed with the sounds of the forest.

Some distant part of him realized that Chip had come up onto his hands and knees and was working at a renewed erection, but that faded as he felt himself start to peak. He tightened his grip on the muscular hips, driving deep inside as he exploded, crying out and collapsing onto the broad back below him.

He stayed in that position until his softening cock slipped out of the blond's ass, and he sagged back to his heels. Chip rolled over and studied his face. "Good?"

"Good?" Lee panted, still trying to catch his breath. "I've never come like that before!"

"It's just as incredible from the other end."

Startled, Lee looked at the blond. He saw Chip's cock was hard again, knew just what he was trying to say. "Chip...I —"

The blond shook his head. "That's okay, Lee — I won't push for anything you don't think you can give. You've already given me more than I expected already." He stood. "I'm going to go clean up."

Lee watched him walk down to the stream. He'd tried to hide it, but the disappointment on his face had been palpable.

Lee went after him, finding him kneeling in the shallow water of the stream, washing the sticky semen off his chest and belly. His cock, still hard, seemed, if anything, even bigger, even thicker.

As Lee watched, Chip began to jerk himself off, stroking the swollen cock, his head lolling back. 

Lee knew he couldn't let Chip masturbate to orgasm. It wouldn't be fair. A plan began to form, and he stepped forward. 

Chip looked up, seemingly startled by Lee's approach.

"Chip, I..."

The blond shook his head and gave a tentative smile. "No, Lee, really. It's all right. I meant what I said — I won't push. You've given me far more than I thought you were capable of."

"I want to give it a try."

The blond stood, water dripping off his torso, startlement and arousal in his eyes, his cock seeming to vibrate with a life of its own. "What did you say?" he whispered.

"I said let's try."

"You're sure?" Chip asked. "Really sure? You know what you're asking? I'll be inside you."

"What the hell — I might like it."

"Oh, you'll like it," Chip said softly, his eyes darkening in arousal. "I promise you that."

Lee shrugged. "What are we waiting for?"

They walked back to the camp. Chip's eagerness was contagious, and Lee found himself hurrying along.

Chip handed him the tube of jelly. "Put this on my cock," he said in a hoarse voice. "All over." He lay back as Lee smoothed the lubricant onto his swollen cock, sighing in pleasure. "Christ, Lee, you have great hands." He pumped into Lee's hands, moaning.

Lee smiled at the compliment. Chip was a very vocal lover His groans, purrs of arousal and easy compliments were a real turn-on.

"Enough," Chip said, pushing Lee 's hand away. "Keep that up and I'll come in your hands. I want more this time." He reached for the tube. "Your turn."

Lee felt suddenly nervous. "What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever feels comfortable. You can lie on your side, or your stomach — or even on your back with your legs drawn up."

Lee rolled onto his left side. "Like this?"

Chip nodded. "Now draw your right leg into your chest."

"Why?"

"It'll open your ass up for me." Chip’s eyes were heavy-lidded in arousal, and he was breathing shallowly. “God, I want you.”

Lee did as he was told, and seconds later felt Chip smear the jelly by his asshole. He tensed.

"Shhh, easy. Relax. There's nothing to worry about. I'll go slow — make sure you're real ready. Real ready," Chip promised in a guttural whisper.

But can you wait that long? Lee asked silently. But he gave himself over to the blond's ministrations, finding that he enjoyed the finger massage he was receiving.

Then one long, strong finger slipped inside him, and he tensed again. "Shhh," Chip whispered. "Feel me? That feels good, doesn't it?"

Lee had to agree — the feel of that one finger moving inside him was odd, but not unpleasant, becoming more pleasant, even arousing with every passing second. He moaned. "Feels good."

"I knew it would," Chip said, and increased the tempo of his thrusts, maintaining an even rhythm.

Lee began to relax, and when another finger joined the first, he sighed in pleasure. He heard the blond panting in hard arousal, and knew it wouldn't be long before Chip's cock took the place of his fingers.

He was right. Chip withdrew his fingers, and pushed at Lee's hips. "You're ready for me — roll onto your belly."

"My belly?" He looked at his friend — the blue eyes were dark, almost black with arousal.

"Your belly — doggie style, like you fucked me. It will be easier for you the first time. We can try other positions later. "

Lee's eyes widened at the blond's easy assumption that there would be a next time. He nodded, and rolled over onto his stomach, then drew his knees up underneath him, spreading his legs. He felt vulnerable with his ass in the air, but they'd come too far for him to back out now.

He felt Chip smear more jelly onto his asshole, then felt the tip of that huge, engorged cock press against him. He tensed at the contact. 

"Relax, Lee," Chip whispered, panting. "I won't hurt you, but you have to relax."

Lee forced himself to relax. 

Chip pushed the tip of his cock into the lubricated opening, pulling Lee back to him slowly, murmuring low encouragement all the while. "Yeah, Lee, easy, I'll go slow. It'll feel good, so good..." Slowly he eased in, inserting his length a millimeter at a time. 

Lee felt Chip filling him, stretching him, an incredible sensation that brought him instantly erect.

"Ah, Lee, feel me inside you," Chip murmured, reaching forward to caress Lee's nipples. "You're so tight, so hot." Crane arched his back at the stimulus and Chip groaned. "God, yes, Lee." He began moving, slowly at first, then more quickly, insistently. "I can't stay inside you long — you're too tight, I'm gonna come soon — gonna come in you." He grasped Lee's hips, pulling Crane back to him. "So hot, God, what an ass...." He pumped harder, unable to control his thrusts any longer. "I'm coming, Lee, I'm coming — aaaahhhhhhhh!"

His cock spasmed, spilling hot semen into Crane's body. Crane went with him, pushing back as the blond bucked, thrusting his cock deep inside him, gasping, moaning, calling his name, and finally, spent, collapsing atop him with a great sigh.

Chip came back to himself a few moments later as his flaccid cock slipped out of Crane's no longer virgin ass. Crane collapsed to his side on the sleeping bag and Chip looked at him, worried. "Did I hurt you?"

Crane grinned at him. "No — and you were right — it is just as incredible from the other end."

The blond smiled lazily, like a cat with a bowl of cream. "And we have one more day to indulge ourselves."

Crane grinned back. "Let's make the most of it, too."

Lee Crane was used to waking with a hand stroking his cock. There was never any lack of willing women to spend the night with, and they often woke him from sleep with a demand for sex.

But this hand was large, hard, and obviously male. And that was when he felt the cock stuck between his legs from the rear, rubbing, rubbing, gently rubbing up against his balls and the base of his own cock.

And the memories of the previous evening came flooding back. 

God, he'd never imagined that sex with a man could ever have been that good. He'd had some wild nights, but none were ever like the night before.

He moved his knee and reached for Chip's cock. The blond groaned and angled his hips forward.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," he said, pumping his hips into Lee's hand.

"You tired me out last night."

"I'll tire you out all day today, too." He sucked on Lee's earlobe. "Your ass is so tight," he whispered. "Hot. I want to be inside you."

Lee shuddered, thinking how good it had felt to have Chip's cock inside him. "Are you going to fuck me again?" 

"All day long, if I can stay hard."

Crane handed him the tube of jelly. "Who goes first?"

Chip grinned. "You do — I can hold out longer and waiting feels so good." He pulled away, then moved to crouch at Lee's side. "But first..." And he leaned down and took Crane's throbbing cock into his mouth.

Crane thought he'd explode from the sensory overload. The feel of Chip's lips, his tongue, the hand caressing his balls — he moaned and angled his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Chip's mouth. "Suck me off, Chip," he whispered. "Your mouth feels so good."

Chip drew back and laughed. "Not so fast — I have big plans for you." He moved upwards, trailing his tongue on a line from Lee's belly up his chest. "I want your cock in my ass. I want you to come inside me." Then he began sucking one nipple, gently pinching the other.

Crane lay there, groaning from the sweet torture, wondering what his chances were of flipping Chip off, pinning the blond beneath him and ramming his cock home. Not fair, he thought, no matter how horny I am. But maybe I can hurry things along.

He reached one long arm out and found Chip's cock. "Ah," gasped the blond. "In a hurry, are we?" He straddled Crane's chest. His cock jerked slightly with every beat of his heart. "Take me in your mouth," he whispered hoarsely. "Suck me."

Crane leaned forward and took as much of the blond's cock in as he could manage. He sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head before moving down to the shaft. Looking up, he could see the look of aroused ecstasy on Chip's face and he felt a welling of satisfaction.

"Ah, Christ, Lee," Chip moaned as Crane cupped his balls, squeezing. Then he massaged the sensitive strip between Chip's balls and his asshole, sending one questing finger into the tight orifice itself.

Chip groaned, leaning forward to brace his weight on his arms, giving Lee room to move. "I bet I could bring you off right here," Crane said. "Right now."

"That's no bet. But do you want to suck me off? Swallow? If you start it, you'll have to finish."

"I'm not sure," Crane admitted.

"That's okay. When you're ready, you'll know. It took me a long time before I was able to swallow come," Chip admitted.

And who initiated you the way you're initiating me? Crane wondered. Whose cock was first up your ass, who did you suck off first? He'd ask him one day, but not now. Now it was time to put his cock up that tight ass and fuck Chip until he was oblivious.

Chip had moved off him and was uncapping the tube of jelly. "That's almost empty," Crane said.

"I have more," the blond said, eyes gleaming. "Plenty more."

"Good," Crane said, and leaned back as Chip covered his cock in jelly. He submitted to the long, sensuous strokes, then reached for the tube. "My turn. Lie down."

Chip lay with his back to him, one long leg drawn into his chest. Crane lay behind him, reaching between his legs to spread jelly between the cheeks of his ass and slowly, teasingly, into his asshole.

"Damn, Lee, don't tease. Stick your finger all the way in."

"Impatient. So impatient," Crane said, but inserted one finger, then another. "Better?"

A long, low moan was the only response. Lee grinned — the composed Chip was a real wanton in bed, talkative, loud. What a contrast to his perfectly controlled on duty persona. The dichotomy was a real turn on, and Lee felt his cock swell further.

Chip reached back and spread his ass. "Fuck me, Lee. Stick your cock up me and fuck me now."

"Here?" Lee asked. Leverage would be difficult in this position.

"Anywhere," Chip replied urgently. "I don't care. Just put your cock in me."

Lee rolled him to his stomach, then pulled his hips up. He placed the tip of his cock at Chip's asshole and pushed forward just as Chip shoved back, engulfing him in one long stroke.

They both cried out at once, a long, low guttural exclamation. "Lee, fuck me — hard, Lee, as hard as you can. Fuck me, fuck me...."

Lee grasped Chip’s hips, pulling him back, burying himself in the blond's tight ass. That first long stroke had brought him close, and he knew orgasm wasn't far off, but he dimly realized that Chip was stroking his own engorged cock, working himself to orgasm as Lee pumped into him.

Chip came first, hot jets of white come spurting out onto the blanket spread on their sleeping bags. His jerky hip movements and loud, primal cries, nearly screams, spurred Lee's orgasm, and he shouted in triumph as he came, falling on top of the blond's broad back. Then they both fell to the blanket below.

Lee nuzzled Chip's neck, and the blond rolled over, their eyes meeting. "Why?" Crane asked. "Why did you jerk off? I thought you wanted to wait.”

"Because I was too hot, and I would have hurt you if I tried fucking you like that. And believe me, Lee, I want to fuck you — over and over again. Christ, I'm getting hard again already."

Lee looked down. Indeed, Chip's cock was hardening, lengthening. "See what you do to me?" the blond asked in a shaky voice. 

Lee grinned. "I like doing it to you — and I like what you do to me." He reached out and took the hardening cock into his hand. "You have amazing recuperative powers."

Chip started rubbing his nipples. "It's amazing what a little lust will do." He edged closer. "Stroke me, Lee, touch me. Get me hot."

"You're good and hot already," Lee said, taking the stiffening penis into his hand. He felt it swell, lengthen. He worked it, firm strokes from base to tip, making Chip writhe on the blanket. He gently squeezed the blond's balls, pressing firmly on the strip behind them.

Chip nearly came up off the blanket at that. "Christ, Lee, if I wasn't ready before, I am now." He reached for the jelly and spread it quickly on his cock. His face and chest were flushed with desire, his nipples two hard brown points, his eyes dark with arousal, his cock jutting proudly out from its golden thicket. "Lie on your belly. Hurry, Lee...."

Lee complied, his ass high in the air. Chip slathered jelly on the puckered opening, sliding a finger inside, loosening him. Somehow he managed to take his time, to ready Lee as he needed to be. Then he pulled Lee’s hips back, positioning him for that first thrust. 

He eased inside, a long, low moan escaping him as Lee's ass engulfed him. "Ah, Lee, so good...."

Crane moaned as Chip’s large cock filled him, stretching him to his limits. He arched back, taking in as much as he could, urging Chip on. Chip grunted and thrust deeply, his grip tightening on Lee’s hips. Lee braced himself under him, managing to stay on his hands and knees despite the force of Chip’s thrusts.

“Wanna...fuck you...forever....” Chip gasped out. “Wanna...stay...inside you...” With a shout, he came, driving hard into Crane’s ass. The force of his thrusts were too much for Lee and he collapsed to the blanket, taking Chip with him.

Chip eased out of Crane’s body and lay beside him, pulling his commander back into his arms. “So good, so damned good.”

“I got that impression.”

“I can’t wait to get hard again and start all over.”

“I’d always heard that about you,” Lee teased.

“But you never thought I’d ever say that to you, did you?”

“Never.”

“And now?” Chip asked.

“Now I’m sorry we didn’t do this years ago.”

They'd come here to hike, after all, so they decided to explore the surrounding area after breakfast. They took only their canteens, intending to return to the camp for an early dinner.

As before, Chip took the lead. Lee had a wonderful view of his ass, his muscular thighs, and again, felt the stirrings of renewed desire.

"This is how the whole thing started," Lee said.

Chip stopped and turned. "Hmmm?" he asked.

"Me, getting a hard on, watching that ass of yours in those tight shorts."

Chip walked back to him and put a hand on his crotch. "And you have another one." He unzipped Lee's pants and took the swollen cock into his hand. "It would be a shame to waste it." Kneeling in front of his captain, he took all of it into his mouth.

Crane's knees buckled and he grabbed Chip's shoulders to steady himself. The warmth, the wetness, the pressure, the suction..... He vaguely realized that Chip had pushed his shorts down to his ankles and had reached one hand around to grope his ass, gently stroking his cleft with those strong fingers. He inserted one, probing, and Lee gasped.

Chip speeded up the rhythm, stroking Lee as he sucked, and Crane felt the pressure beginning to build. He rocked against Chip, grasping the broad shoulders, then came, exploding into the blond's sucking mouth with a groan. Chip took every drop, pulling Crane down on top of him when he was finished.

"What about you?" Lee asked.

"Me?" Chip asked him, reaching between them to unzip his shorts. "I'm good and hard."

Lee reached between them to help Chip lower his shorts. "Your turn. How? We don't have any lubricant."

"We won't need it," Chip whispered, stripping off his clothing. "There are other ways. Roll with me."

Lee rolled over so that Chip lay atop him. He parted his legs so that Chip lay cradled between them. "Like this?" he asked.

"Hmmm," Chip replied, rubbing against Lee's belly. "Just like this." He buried his face in the crook of Lee's neck, panting as he rutted. "Rub my nipples," he demanded hoarsely.

Lee complied. They were hard brown points, and he reveled in the moans his touch produced in the usually composed blond. He circled the pads of his thumbs on the hardening flesh.

"Harder," Chip demanded. He rutted against Lee's belly, panting ever harder as he rubbed his straining cock against his friend. "Harder...ahhhhh."

Lee grinned. It was so easy to turn Chip on, so easy to bring him off. So easy to turn the staid blond into a real wanton with one thing on his mind — sex. While Lee didn't see himself giving up sex with women in the near or far future, this relationship had many enticing possibilities. 

Chip was at the point of no return. Groaning, he rubbed against Lee's belly, then, with a guttural gasp, came, coating their bellies with slick, hot semen. 

He continued to rub himself against Lee's muscular belly until he was drained, then fell against his commander. “God, Lee, that was good.”

“We’re both a mess,” Lee said, stroking his shoulder, tracing circles on the soft skin that covered hard muscle..

“There’s a lake down there — we can go for a swim.”

They ran down to the lake and plunged in. Lee cleaned Chip off as Chip cleaned him, both of them becoming hard again in the process. Lee laughed as he watched Chip’s cock rise. “You’re insatiable.”

“I find that to be an asset,” Chip said. He took Lee’s cock into his hand and began stroking.

Lee closed his eyes and fell into the sensations. Chip slipped his left arm around Lee’s shoulders and pulled him close, supporting him as he stroked his cock. It didn’t take long to bring Lee off. He moaned, gasped, and his cock spasmed, sending jets of white semen into the lake.

Chip pulled him close, rubbing his back as he came back to sensibility. Crane took a deep breath and ran his hands down Chip’s ass. “Your turn.” He cupped the cheeks of Chip’s ass, squeezing, then slipped one hand between the cheeks as he took Chip’s hard cock into his right.

Chip took a deep breath and sighed. “You make me feel great,” he said in a soft voice. “I could stay like this forever.”

“I think I could, too,” Lee said, and began stroking Chip’s cock. He alternated long slow strokes that engulfed the entire organ with short, fast, teasing strokes. Before long, he had Chip trembling and at the brink of orgasm. He slowed down then, backing off, before bringing the tall blond to the brink once more, slacking off once again.

“Lee...” Chip’s voice shook. “Please...”

“Please what?” Lee asked, knowing exactly what Chip wanted.

‘Make me come. I need you.” He swallowed. “Your finger — inside me?”

Lee inserted one finger into Chip’s ass, then started stroking Chip’s cock again. He soon had the blond trembling, whimpering inarticulately as he succumbed to the sensations overwhelming his body.

Chip shouted and his cock spasmed in Lee’s hand. Lee kept drawing on him, feeling the contractions of Chip’s orgasm constrict the muscles around his finger. He probed even deeper, hoping to send Chip even higher. Chip’s shouts trailed off to moans, and he sagged against Lee as his cock spurted semen into the water. 

Sated for the moment, they cleaned each other, dressed, returned to camp, and prepared dinner. They ate in silence, each lost in his own thoughts.

"We leave tomorrow morning," Chip said thoughtfully, finishing his dinner.

"Hmmm...." was Lee's only response.

"I...don't want to give this up."

"Duty calls," Lee said, stretching and putting his plate aside. "We can't stay here forever, as much as we'd like to."

"I meant this," Chip said, unzipping his hiking shorts and exposing his straining cock.

"I know," Lee said, taking Chip's throbbing shaft into his hand and stroking it. "I was teasing."

"You're doing a good job of that now, too." Chip pushed his shorts down, giving in to Lee's ministrations. 

Lee removed his hand briefly to remove Chip's shorts and his own, revealing his own engorged cock, then straddled the blond's hips, pinning him. "You want to know if we can continue this when we get home." He again took Chip's cock into his hand and resumed stroking it slowly, teasingly.

"Do you want to?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do. This is too good to give up." He moved forward, closer to Chip's shoulders. "Suck me off, Chip, then get me hard again so I can fuck you."

Chip's eyes blazed with arousal, and he rolled, pinning Lee underneath him. "What if I want to fuck you first?"

"Could I stop you?"

"Yes."

"Then suck me off first — you'll be hotter by the time I come."

"I might hurt you that way."

"I'll take my chances. Suck me," Lee whispered.

Chip nodded, moving to kneel beside Lee's hip. He bent, taking the tip of Crane's cock into his mouth, slowly running his tongue around the swollen head, then down the length of the shaft.

"Christ, Chip, don't tease. Suck it!"

Chip grinned against the shaft, and complied, moving his mouth down and up, down and up, applying judicious suction and massaging Lee's balls as he did.

"Mmmm, more," Lee moaned, arching his hips and pushing Chip's head down onto his cock.

Chip slipped one long finger into Crane's ass, probing. Crane's hips shot up off the blanket at that and he groaned. "Do that again," he demanded hoarsely, increasing the tempo of his thrusts.

Chip grinned in triumph and slipped the finger in further, adding a second one. Crane moaned again, then, with a choked cry, came, his semen spurting against the back of Chip's throat. 

Chip grinned in triumph and satisfaction when he lifted his head. "My turn," he said, reaching for the tube of jelly so conveniently placed by the sleeping bags.

Lee looked at him with sated golden eyes. He watched as Chip uncapped the tube and squeezed a generous amount into the palm of his hand, then slowly spread it onto his straining cock. The blond closed his eyes in pleasure as he stroked himself.

Lee rolled over, his ass in the air, offering himself to his friend. Chip groaned, then slowly inserted one long finger into Lee's anus.

Lee groaned at the sweet invasion. He knew Chip would go slowly, making sure he was ready, so ready before he replaced that finger with his impatient penis.

A second long finger joined the first, opening Lee still further. Lee hissed in pleasure as Chip stretched him, knowing that the sounds he made were turning Chip on even more.

Slowly, the two fingers were withdrawn. "I want you," Chip whispered hoarsely. "I want to be inside you, feel you around me, want you to make me come."

Lee's heart began to pound, knowing what was coming next. Soon he felt his cheeks being spread apart, the tip of a strong, erect cock taking its place at his tight opening. Slowly, that strong cock began to fill him, millimeter by millimeter, inch by inch, becoming the entire focus of his existence. He could hear the blond panting behind him and knew that Chip was restraining himself as best he could.

"Don't wait, Chip. Let go. Come in me."

That was all it took. With a groan that was nearly a growl, Chip drove deeply into Lee, impaling him on his thick cock. Three more deep thrusts, and he cried out, a primal cry of male power, exploding deep into his friend's willing body.

Lee lowered them both to the blanket. Chip didn’t move, but tightened his arms around Lee’s body.

“Wow,” he breathed. 

“Wow is right,” Lee said, pushing back against Chip. Chip rolled onto his side, taking Lee with him, slowly withdrawing from his friend’s body. They lay spoon fashion, enjoying each other’s presence. 

“Tomorrow, when we leave....”

“We leave as lovers,” Lee said. 

Chip tightened his arms around Lee. “But we go back to Seaview as captain and exec.”

Lee stroked Chip’s arm. “Will that be hard for you?”

“Sharing a watch with you without getting hard will be hard,” Chip said. 

Lee grinned at the thought of Chip standing a watch with a hard on. “You’ll just have to restrain yourself.”

“Will it be hard for you?”

“As much as it will be for you.” Lee pressed back against Chip. “We’ll work it out. And we’ll make it work.”

And they did.


End file.
